


A Snake Heart (Kim Possible & Naruto crossover)

by HokageOrochimaru23



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kim possible & Naruto crossover, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: Orochimaru and Kabuto where heading to the new hideout. After the hideout in the Hidden Sound was destroyed by Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura looking for Sauske.  Suddenly while traveling  a huge thunderstorm comes out of nowhere.  When the storm over they notice there not in the woods any but some  kind of building.  What adventure does the Kim Possible world have in store for them
Relationships: Kim Possible & Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru/Shego
Kudos: 2





	1. The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist time making a crossover story. So I hope it not a bad story.

Orochimaru and Kabuto where heading to back to their next hideout. Since there recent one was destroyed by Konoha shinobi looking for Sauske.

They had Sauske go ahead while they stay back to make sure nobody was following them to the next hideout.

While they were walking the sky suddenly got very cloudy and thunder could be heard from sky.

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked up to see that is starting to storm really bad. So, they decided to set up a tent and wait out the storm.

Once the tent was set up Orochimaru and Kabuto went inside of it to wait out the storm.

"Wow this some storm." Kabuto said.

"Yeah we won't be going anywhere any time soon." Orochimaru said.

"So, should we just call it a night then Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah let's call it a night. Hopefully Sauske got to the hideout." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto sighed at his Lord obsession with Sauske.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru nodded and lay down on his sleeping bag.

While they both where starting to fall asleep. There suddenly a loud boom.

Boom!!

Suddenly there was a flash of a bright blinding light. That lit up the whole entire tent.

*Dr. Drakken's secret Lair*

"You'll see Shego! My Nano tick plan may of not work, but this new plan of mine will work!" A blue skin toned man with a scar near his nose and a mullet type hairstyle wear a blue lab coat yelled with enthusiasm.

A woman with a slight green skin tone groaned as she listened to her bosses’ ranting for the hundredth time. She had long black hair and dark green eyes as she wore a green and black cat suit that showed off her hour glass figure greatly. Her large D breasts where oddly hidden by the suit since it pressed them down. Her waist was slim and her bottom was in well proportion giving her a bombshell figure, even with her breasts hidden for the most part

She looked at her employer with a sigh. "Sure Dr. D I heard you say that for the hundredth time." She said as she pulled out her nail file to sharpen her claws. She was about to walk out the room we suddenly there was bright flash of light and two figures could be seen through the smoke.

"Ugh." A male voice groaned. "My body feels so sore." The light dim down to reveal a man and young teenage boy. The man looked to be about 25 years old and had long silky black hair. He had on a purple and blue kimono shirt, grey sweatpants. The boy looked to be about 15 years old. He had long sliver hair with bangs in ponytail. He had on a dark gray turtleneck shirt, dark grey cropped pants, cream scarf around his waist, white tee shirt under his turtleneck shirt, and he had round glasses. The teenager boy looked around until he saw the two of them. "Oh hello, do you guys know where we are?" He said with a confused look.

"Who are two! Also, you’re inside my lair." Drakken yelled pointing at both of the men.

"Oh right. I'm Kabuto Yakushi and this is Lord Orochimaru. Let me just say we have no idea how we got here. There just happened to be in a middle of a thunderstorm and then a flash of light sent us here." Kabuto said with an eyebrow raised.

"So, what you’re some kind of Lord and this kid is your servant or something." Shego said with a raised eyebrow and a glare.

"Yeah let's just I'm a Lord of a village and that all you knew to know." Orochimaru said with glare.

"So, who are you two?" Kabuto asked.

"I am Doctor Drakken! The man who will take over the world!" Drakken yelled making Orochimaru and Kabuto raise an eyebrow.

Orochimaru then let a very sinister laugh. Shego looked up at Orochimaru confused on why he was laughing.

"Really idiot like you will take over the world." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm not idiot your snake looking creep!" Drakken yelled.

Orochimaru glared and quickly summoned a snake from his sleeve to wrap around Drakken. "Say something about my appearance again and I kill you where you stand." He said in a deathly serious tone, making the blue man pale, shivering under his gaze.

"Relax! He did mean it you look cool especially the eyes. And how in the world can you get snake to come out your sleeve?" She yelled in confusion as her hands erupted in green flames.

"It's a technique from my family, who exactly are you?" He asked while he stared at her.

What kind of family can make snakes come out of his sleeves? She thought confused before she shook the thoughts away. "I'm Shego, I was hired by him to keep he safe and steal for him." She explained as she held her hands up to try and calm him.

Orochimaru rose an eyebrow before dismissing his snake as he felt no reason to attack her. He sighed as he sat down on the ground next to Kabuto. "Whatever but if he insults me again, I kill him. So be warned." He added as Shego grew a tick mark.

Shego glared as she launches a ball of plasma at the raven, only for him to catch it and mold it around his hand. "Hm strong it like a fire element but not strong enough." He said a ball of water from his hand that engulfed her plasma.

"W-What are you?" Drakken asked in a terrified tone.

"I'm a ninja from a land where they could use charka to control the elements and this boy Kabuto is my right-hand man. That the only thing you need to know." He explained as he relaxed in a chair. He rose an eyebrow as he looked to Shego. "Shego is that your real name?" He asked curiously.

"All you need to call me is Shego!" She said with a glare and growl.

He chuckles as he held up his hands in surrender.

"That fine by me, we all have things we like to keep to ourselves. I'm going to pry into your personal business. Now since were stuck here and don't know how to get back home. We will be staying here with you two. We’re not going to interfere with your plans." He said with a grin and something about it told Shego he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." She said as she glared at him before looking away as he wasn't affected.

"I been in two wars, fought a massive salamander with poison, hundreds to thousands of people. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own, now don’t get upset I can see that your tough, but you haven't seen war." He said with a chuckle before walking down the hall with Kabuto.

"Shego keep an eye on that man, I might be able to use him somehow. The kid I doubt will be much use so don't bother with him." Drakken said making her turn her glare on him.

Shego sighed but nodded as she followed Orochimaru. She had a strong feeling he was going to be a pain to majorly.


	2. Bonding With Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shego spends time with Orochimaru and gets to know him a lot better. Kim Possible and Ron meet Orochimaru and Shego for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have their relationship move a slow pace of becoming friends then eventually dating.

Shego couldn't help but groan as her feeling about Orochimaru was right. He was a massive headache. Even though did a few good months for the few months he been here. He trained her to fight better and that was a headache still.

**-Flashback-**

Shego groaned as she fell down to the floor hard. "You need more power behind your kicks" Orochimaru said with a smirk causing her to glare at him.

"What! Are you saying I'm not strong Snake eyes!?" she yelled at him before he rose his hands up.

"I'm not saying that but you are lacking power and I am betting it is so you can be able to dodge at a moment's notice. If you have enough power dodging won't be a major thing to worry about because your opponent will be the one doing it" he explained with a sigh as he pushed his hair behind his ear and he offered her a hand to help her up.

She glared at it and knocked it away causing him to sigh and walk away.

"Come to me when you aren't pissed anymore. When you're like this nothing I can say reaches you at all" he said as he exited the training room.

She found herself glaring at the ground before she decided to train some more and maybe listen to his advice…somewhat.

Maybe he had a small point.

-Flashback end-

She found out he could clone himself at great amounts, more so than she had ever seen the twins do. He could also control the elements, which from what little she had seen so far was only water and air even though he said he could control them all, and he could summon snakes from his snakes she also found out his right-hand man Kabuto is a medic.

She had the nagging feeling that was barely even the surface of his abilities.

Drakken tried demanding DNA from him only to result in him being embedded in the ceiling via sword pierced through his clothes or weird looking purle slime that he said was made by a friend.When Drakken tried to analyze it the machine he was using would explode and all samples would dissolve. She had a feeling he caused it to happen.

He was always very protective over his abilities and secrets. Which she didn't blame him at all. She understood the wanting to keep things hidden from others.

She respected the fact he never seems to pushed his way into her past. Hell most of the time he just read, and trained with her, and writing occasionally. He earn money from doing some science research back in his home world.

"Why does this guy make me want to smile when he only been here for a few months now?" She thought and wondered while walking aimlessly through the lair waiting for Drakken next plan.

"Something on your mind?" A familiar a voice asked as she turned to see Orochimaru standing by the wall holding a book. He wore tight brown sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscled body greatly and he had light purple sweatpants on.

She lightly blushed as she tried to look away from his muscles before she shook it off and cleared her throat. "Just um..." she stalled to think of an excuse "thinking about the next plot Drakken thought up, it's going to be a headache and a half" she said to him quickly using the first thing that came to mind.

He rose an eyebrow at her but decided to not say anything as he had no idea why her skin seem darker. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his book.

"Well of course it will. The guy not that smart. By the way like the green jacket." He said with a grin.

"Umm thanks. Why do you stay here anyways? Your incredibly smart and can do what ever you want." She asked as it confused her greatly.

He shrugged his shoulders before turning around. "As you said I'm smart since me an Kabuto don't know anyone in this world. So it smarter to stay here with people we do know. I could use my money and buy a house for me and Kabuto but it would just be waste. I content staying here. Sure Drakken annoying idiot always asking for my DNA, but you make up for it went this strange feeling you give me it feels so warm and happy." He said in all honesty with a blush.

Shego stared at him wide eye. "He blushing and it kind of makes him look cute. Also his eyes seem so lonely and sad. Wait I'm a villain I shouldn't care about other people feelings." She thought making her head hurt and causing her to blush, until she heard him snap.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused. "You look like you zone out and your skin darker then normal." He added as he stared at her.

That made her blush more she quickly shook her head. "I-I'm f-fine! I have to go get ready for Drakken new plan. Bye!" She yelled running off leaving him confused.

He frowned before he chuckled and shook it off, before he walked off towards to training round to train with Kabuto.

**-One hour later-**

Shego was currently riding he snowmobile pass Kim Possible and her sidekick.

" Shego! The mad scientist mad assistant." Ron said.

"Bye. bye." Shego said tossing biscuits at the sled dogs.

The dogs quickly stopped to eat the biscuits.

Kim got snowboard and chased after Shego. Shego saw her coming and starting going faster.

"Nice jacket club banana?" Kim asked.

"The very latest." Shego said while hold her jacket collar.

"Get a lifestyle Shego green is the new black."

"As this advice comes from a fashion don't in fleeces."

Shego then took off while Kim was looking at her outfit.

When Kim got closer Shego was getting ready to jump off her snowmobile.

"It going to blow the pipeline any minute and you skin doesn't need anymore oil." Shego said laughing.

Shego jump off and up to the laser drill Drakken grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"Pity on Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled before he began laughing.

"Well do Shego phase one is complete." Drakken said.

**-Cheese Lair-**

"Increase the drill power I want to reach that magma!" Drakken yelled.

Shego and the henchman got ready to attack Kim Possible once they spotted her.

"Welcome Kimmie may I take your coat?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"You all ready did don't worry it will look better on me." Kim stated.

**   
Orochimaru let out a quiet sigh as he and Kabuto watch from the shadows. While Shego was fighting with Kim Possible.

He currently wore dark blue sweatpants and a purple long sleeve shirt with snakes on the back. On his waist was a snake rope belt. Kabuto had on a gray short sleeve striped shirt and black pants.

Orochimaru smirked as he saw Shego winning against Kim Possible and about to lock her up in there trap. He couldn't stop getting this feeling in his chest every time he looks at her.

Orochimaru sighed as he continue hear Drakken talking about his stupid plan. He then felt a smile coming to his face as he watch Shego working on the drill.

Kabuto was staring at his Lord confused on why he was smiling.

"I never seen him smile genuinely. There something about this girl that makes him smile." Kabuto thought to himself.

**   
"Shego I'm still waiting!" Drakken yelled.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes when he saw Shego easily captured the sidekick who was wear some uniform with a clip on tie.

He looked over at Shego when he her speak really loudly.

"The drill in the magma!" Shego said.

Orochimaru sighed when he saw Kim Possible and her sidekick escape from the trapped.

**

When the building began to fall apart and the cheese was about to cover everyone. Orochimaru quickly shot a snakes out his sleeves to get Shego and Drakken out of the way.

"Why you thought this was good idea. When your inside a building made of cheese, it was pretty obvious by how it smells like nothing but cheese and the walls where even cheese not wood." Orochimaru stated with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Kim asked in slight shock as both she and Ron were confused at the fact he had snakes coming out his sleeves.

Orochimaru chuckled before going to help Kabuto get out of the cheese.

Shego ran over to hug Orochimaru to thank him for saving her. Which caught Orochimaru by shock but he finally hugged back.

"Next time no more cheese lairs." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah I agree choose a better lair next." Kabuto said.

"Well you and Drakken should escape. I meet you at the next base and we can talk with each other for a bit." He said with a chuckle before he kissed her forehead lightly, making her blush but nod before running off to Drakken and carried him off.

Orochimaru eyes widened he began blushing when he realize he just kissed her.

Kim saw what was happening in shock, as did Ron. This man had the ability to shoot snakes out of his sleeves. He even seem incredibly close to Shego. Which was the biggest shock.

Her shock quickly wore off as she then saw Shego run off with Shego run off with Drakken. "Wait right there Shego!" She yelled only to be blocked by the man.

"Sorry you going to just have to wait till they leave." He said licking his sword.

"Who are you!? Your never answered me." She asked getting in her fighting stance.

"Oh yeah. Sorry was lost in my thoughts. My name is Lord Orochimaru and I'm the Lord of the Hidden Sound Village. This boy next to me is my right-hand man Kabuto Yakushi." He said with a grin.

"Lord of the Hidden sound village. Aren't Lords supposed to be peaceful and kind? So why are you went Shego?" She asked with a frown as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I stop believing in peace after something after many years of pain and suffering. Also it not like I been helping for the few months we been with them. Where only with them because we have no where else to go." He said he stuck his sword into the ground as he shrugged.

"What do you mean by pain and suffering?" She asked confused as he groaned while the bridge of his nose.

"My past is none of your business. Now I have to go until next time Kim Possible. " He said with a glare before him and Kabuto poof away in a cloud of smoke.

**-Drakken Lair-**

He grin as him and Kabuto poof right into the lair just as Shego and Drakken landed. "Oh, I'm glad you got away safely, if I had to keep talking t ok that Kim girl any longer O would've probably try to kill her. So many questions." He said letting out a loud sigh.

Shego chuckled and walked up to him "Now you know how I feel". She smiled as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him "Now you said we could talk, I hope you will tell me more about yourself." She said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"Yeah I can tell you more about myself but nothing about my past." He said as he let drag him through the base.

She continued to drag him through the base before they reached her room of this lair and quickly shoved him in as she then sat on the bed while looking at him "Well get on with it" she said to him as he chuckled and sat down on one of the spare chairs in the room.

"Let's start with my elements. I can use fire, water, earth, lighting, and many other elements. I can summon snakes the ones from my sleeves or mindless but the one that come from a different place called Ryuchi Cave are not mindless. I can also communicate with animals another technique from my family. I have another ability that I wish to keep secret." He said with a grin.

She looked surprised before frowning. "Are you able to teach others these abilities?" Shae asked she looked at him curiously.

Orochimaru rubbed his chin before shrugging his shoulders. "It possible I would have to give the person a charka network. Which wouldn't be to hard with my intelligence but it would have to be someone I believe deserves it." He said with a thoughtful tone.

"So maybe someone like me?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Maybe I will have to think about it. For now I think I will wash my hair it smells like cheese." He said as he stood up.

Shego nodded but then she remembered how she hugged him and how he kissed her forehead causing her to blush dark before she pushed him away. "I-I've got to get my stuff put away and shower too so get out" she said nervously as she shoved him out of the room making him chuckle.

He smiled as he stood outside of her bedroom door.

**-The Next Day-**

**-Kim-**

"Wade I need all info on a village called the Hidden sound village. As well on a man named Lord Orochimaru." The red headed cheerleader asked the young African American boy on the other side of the screen.

Wade looked confused as he sat down his drink. "Sure I can do that but can I ask why?" he asked as he started to type.

Kim sighed as she started to explain all what happened with her last conflict with Drakken.

"Wow. Someone that powerful with Drakken is dangerous but from what I heard he is only there because he has no where else to go, and also he doesn't help Drakken with his evil plans. He doesn't sound too bad. I'll look into it." Wade said before signing off.

'Just who was that man?' she thought with a frown before she headed home from Bueno Nacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have Kabtuo date Kim but not sure if I really want him to date her.


	3. Getting A Charka Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shegp gets charka from Orochimaru.

**-Two Months Later-**

Thankfully ever since the cheese lair incident they had been laying low, allowing Orochimaru and Shego to hang out more, trade more information about himself and train much more. He found a way to give Shego a charka network.

Currently he and Shego were sitting in training area cross-legged. He wore an purple snake t-shirt and sweats, Shego wore a grey tank which accented her generous chest and green sweat pants.

"Okay remember that only you can choose what you use your chakra for." He said.

"Yes I understand just hope Drakken next plan doesn't involve mind control," she said with a nod, slightly excited to finally get these abilities. Over the next two months she had gotten some control over her feelings for the raven and got better at hiding them.

"That probably to smart for him, besides if he tries to mind control you I will punish him." he said with a chuckle before clearing his throat. "Now before I do this know you won't just suddenly have mastery over it and you won't have all the elements, I have that because of one of my science experiments." He said in a serious tone.

Shego nodded as he told her about some of his experiments in the last few months.

"Of course, you will train me and I'll be fine with whatever elements I get" she said nodding as she got more excited. "Now let's get this thing over with." she said making him chuckle and nod.

He took out a syringe needle with a blue liquid it and inject it into Shego arm. "This shot should inject charka into your body." he said as the liquid was flowing into her body.

She could feel the change instantly, she felt incredibly energized and powerful and even for a second she could see a faint blue aura around herself.

He smiled at her as he put the needle away. "Now over the coming months we will train to control it and find out your affinity." he said as he stood up and extended his hand to her to help her up.

She smiled and accepted it. "Well I definitely look forward to it, it'll be fun to get all these skills. At most I'll use them to mess with Drakken and Princess." she said as they walked off.

She was definitely psyched for learning this.

**-Two Months Later-**

Training with Shego was actually very fun.

She was a great sparring partner and got down the basics quite nicely. She only had trouble with the substitution and body-flicker but eventually got them.

He found she had an insane affinity for fire, water and lightning but she couldn't use either water or wind justus on their own only combined as she had the Ice Release. 

Though at least with fire she could use fire jutsus.

While she trained to get her affinities down he worked on improving his snake sage mode.

Drakken tried to get him to give him chakra after he found out about Shego but the scientist wound up being wraped up by a snake from him or burnt from Shego whenever he asked.

There was no way the scientist was getting chakra.

Whenever they weren't training they actually hung out outside of the lair in towns and places while under henge. Shego was very glad not to have to hide as much and could actually have some social life.

Shego was getting more and warmer towards Orochimaru even if she still butt heads with him occasionally.

**

**-Nightmare-**

Orichimaru sigh as he watched his parents being killed and his team abandoning him.

He knew this was a dream. He was remembering how his parents died, his friends and sensei abandoning him and why he left the village This was a reoccurring nightmare and he hated it as it reminded him how he eventually lost everything.

In an attempt to end his pain and suffering he began searching for immortality.

**-Nightmare Over-**

He sat with start and looked at his clock to see that it was almost 7:00 am. he really hating having that nightmare. Seeing the death of his parents and those he cared about turn on him was painful see.

He felt Kabtuo tapping his shoulder. He looked up at Kabtuo with concern in his eyes, before shaking his thoughts out of his head.

"I'm fine Kabuto just had that nightmare again," he said putting on dark pants and his long sleeve pink kimono shirt with his black sandals.

"If you say so heard you scream from my room next door." Kabtuo said.

He sighed and walked out of his room that he choose in Drakken's lair.

They walked through the lair, following the sounds of talking He entered the room to see Shego talking with the mad scientist.

Orichimaru smiles at Shego. "So any plans today Shego?" he asking grabbing breakfast for him and Kabtuo.

Shego smirks why looking at him. "Well I was thinking we could go shopping for a bit. We could do something else just kind of want to hang out." she said.

"That's fine by me could use some more cloth to make clothes and maybe a some supplies for my hair." he said looking at his tangled hair.

She chuckled. "Yeah you could use a detangling brush, and a hair tie to get your hair out of your face." she said with a smirk. "We leave in a few hours, get your credit card ready because your paying."

He grumbled and stared at Drakken. "What about you Drakken?" he asked as he ate some food.

The scientist smiled "I am creating the plans to create an army of Bebe robots!" he yells with a triumphant look on his face.

Orochimaru sweat dropped. "I don't know why your making an army of what sounds like female robots. That just sounds incredible dumb but whatever." he says as he puts his dish in the sink.

Drakken frowned and glared "Stop mocking my intellect! You should be obeying me and helping me rule the world." he says in an annoyed tone.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "I rather do important science research. I say one thing for a man whose suppose to be smart you come up with stupid plans." he says as he walked off to get ready.

"Well have fun being stupid. I'm going to study more about medicine." Kabtuo said walking off to his room.

Drakken sighed and sat down. He didn't like the raven man but he seemed to make Shego happy and livened up the place. He annoyed him by insulting his intellect and his right-hand annoyed him by just being annoying teenager.

He sighed and went to go to work.

**-Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru was hidden by a **henge** as his skin and eyes were definite give aways for him. He had black hair and a less pale skin tone, deciding to keep his eye color just got rid of the snake pupils.

Shego had strangely taken him to Middleton. "Why are we here? I thought you would've taken me to do the car shop to get you a car." he said as he followed her through the mall. "Though I'm not complaining.

She too was under **henge** but she only changed her eyes, hair and skin tone. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes, keeping her great figure. She smirked "I wanted to bring you here because it has something other places don't. The chance of running into the Princess though you are still buying me stuff today. also has good hair supplies for you to use." she says as she drags him along.

He sighed and went along with it. "Fine but use different names. Call me Ryuu." he said as he put on some shades.

Shego sweat drops "Yeah cause Ryuu is a great name choice. Call me Jean and no that isn't even close to my real name." she says as she walks off to find Kim then hair supplies.

He chuckled and knew she was speaking the truth since he didn't sense any negative emotions from her.

He followed her to see her leading him to Bueno Nacho. He wasn't a fan of the food in this restaurant, too weird tasting. he mostly just got the salad and maybe a burrito.

Shego smiled as she saw the Princess and her idiot sidekick deciding to eavesdrop a bit she sits down in the booth next to them and Orochimaru just follows her along since he had nothing better to do.

**-Kim-**

"So Wade any news on the Hidden sound village or at least it Lord?" she asks as she rolls her eyes at Ron devouring his food.

Wade frowns a bit "I have some info. There a Japanese tale saying that there where three kids who where friends the toad, slug and snake. One day a boy named Orochimaru was possessed by a evil snake Spirit and turned against his friends." he says taking a sip of his soda.

"Well he was able to summon snakes out of his sleeves and he had golden snake eyes and not to mention that weird sword he used." she says rubbing her chin. "Something has to be up with him to have all those abilities." she says making Wade spit out his soda.

"You never mentioned all those abilities!" he says typing on the keyboard. "The Orochimaru in this legend could summon and control snakes. He also had a famous sword that was called the Kusanagi. Maybe he really is a a guy possessed by a evil snake spirit but it was a legend, it has to have some logical explanation." he says as he continues typing. "I'll get back to you once I find more." he says before ending the chat.

Kim sighs and frowns. If Drakken really had that man on his side it did not spell anything good if he was able to get the man on his side instead of a neutral party. "Ron stop stuffing your face we need to visit my dad's lab. He finished his tests on that that sword I was able to grabbed before that man left in a hurry." she says getting a nod from him as they walk off.

**-Orcohimaru-**

"Oh so not good." he says as he rubs his temples.

Shego looks confused "I thought your sword turns into a snake and goes into you pants when your done using it." she says confused.

"Not entirely sometimes as I have to focus for it to turn into a snake . Last time I was in a rush to get away from her so it must've transform into a snake." he stands up and goes for the door.

"Come on Shego, we need to destroy any samples and data from that. I don't know if there is any scientists able to recreate the power of my sword, plus that sword is incredible important to me." he says as she follows after him.

"What about shopping?!' she yells as she jumps after him as he starting leaping from roof to roof.

"We can shop after, double the amount for delaying our plan to shop." he said as he had a serious look on his face and summon a snake to locate the research lab. He was not going to let the secrets of his family sword get out he was sickened of what people could do with the power of that sword if in the wrong hands. (He never admit that he hates some of the things he done with it through.)

Shego frowned but understood why he was so serious. Didn't mean she wouldn't double the amount. He was loaded and rarely cared for money as he sew his own clothes and didn't eat that much food.

They arrived at the lab and noticed Kim wasn't there.

"Shego you stand guard outside while I go in and destroy any evidence and data. Keep them preoccupied as long as I need. I will transport to you when I am done."he says as she nods and looks at the charka tag her put on her arm to be able to track her location.

She nods "Just take your time I want to play around with Princess." she says as she leaps near the entrance and hides herself.

He chuckles and goes to the doors and bursts them open and creates several snake clones. "Go and find any database and destroy it also find the lab of Dr. Possible – the male one" he said as they run off.

Since the cheese lair he researched up on Kim and her sidekick. Her mother was a brain surgeon and her father a rocket scientist. But the man was a genius so he knew the man would eventually figure chakra out and find a way to create more Kusanagi swords or least find of way to use it power with the sword.

He just hated that he didn't hear of this earlier, thank Karma that Shego decided to take him to Middleton. At least his luck was still intact for the most part.

He got the memories from one clone and thankfully the clone set down a tag as he transport to it.

He frowned as he saw the man identified to be Dr. James Possible. "Please just give me the data on the sword and the physical version of my sword back and I can be on my way. I like to keep my skills secret." he says as he summons a snake to wrap around Dr. Possible. 

James backs up to the wall "Why do you want to keep it hidden?! If this data is true it can solve so many crises." he says in an excited tone but stops once the massive snake gets closer to him.

"Yes it can solve things but people will use it to hurt others, trust me it happened in my old world many times so just give me the data or I will just destroy every piece of technology in this center." he said making the snake disappear like nothing happened.

He could hear explosions and sounds of combat coming from outside. He frowned as that meant Kim and her sidekick had arrived.

James saw the chance and tried to run only to be stopped by another version of the raven man.

"Guess that means you aren't co-operating" he said pulling out explosive tags. He summons numerous clones "Take everyone from the building and destroy it. I want nothing salvageable. He was very protective of his sword power and his charka since he didn't want it going into the wrong hands. "Summon Manda if you need to," he ordered. 

He went around the room placing multiple tags on every piece of equipment, he wanted nothing to survive the explosion.

He could feel his clones taking people out and he used his charka to turn his sword into a snake and go up his pants once he found it.

  
He sent a snake to check on Shego and how it seen images to his mind to see what she was doing.

She was toying with Kim and Ron easily holding them back. He swore the woman just wanted to test out her jutsus against the girl.

He ended the vision link with then the snake and went back to work. He slowly went into Sage mode to check if there was anyone else in the building. Happy that everyone was out he transported to Shego to see all the people were very far away from the building.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked to Kim "I would get very far away from the building." he said as he pulled out another tag.

Kim was panting in exhaustion. Her clothes were singed and she knew she'd have bruises in a day or so. "Why should I leave the building?" she asked as she kept her guard up.

"Mostly cause I have to blow up the building as your father wouldn't delete the data he had on my sword and because of that I have destroy everything." he said as Shego frowned and dispelled her plasma.

"Do we really have to leave I was having fun testing out my new skills against the Princess." she says with a slight pout.

Naruto chuckled "Relax Shego we came here just to delete the data not fight too much." he said as he turned to Kim. "Leave or be caught in the aftermath" he said as he placed the tag on the ground as lines of black ink connected to it.

"I'd listen to him Princess those tags of his pack a wallop." she says as Kim frowns.

Shego's plasma was much stronger and actually zapped her. Not to mention Shego's newfound strength. and now with her dad's data going down the drain they had no idea how she got stronger.

She nodded and picked up the unconscious Ron and dragged him away.

Orochimaru nodded and sent chakra through the tag resulting a massive explosion behind them and seconds later he transport away with Shego in tow.

James frowned and sighed. He should've sent the data to his email before calling Kimmie but he had been too excited at the finding. It was living energy that could grow and change but all of the data was lost in the explosion. Maybe he'd ask Kimmie if she could get more samples but he doubted that man would allow any more of it to get out to the public.

He smiled as Kimmie walked over to him "Kimmie! Are you okay!?" he asks as he looks over her singed clothes.

She nods "I'm fine just Shego got a lot stronger, I fear she gained that Orochimaru man's power." she said with a frown as she laid down Ron on the ground and sat down next to him.

"That isn't good. That energy can change and grow to who knows what she could do with it." he says as he sighs "As long as everyone safe it is fine" he says as he sits next to her. Today had been an exhausting day.

  
**-Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru sighed as he was back in his henge shopping with Shego again, so far they had got through 15,000 dollars but that wasn't the exhausting part. He was berating himself about nearly letting the power of his sword get figure out along with the chakra and he was going be more careful about it now and make sure it put back where it belongs.

"You want to leave I think I got enough clothes and you got some new hair supplies." Shego said as she heard him sigh.

"Yeah I need a nap." he said with a yawn.

Shego then got a taxi to drive them back to the base.

About 15 minutes later he passed out from exhaustion Shego smiled at him resting his head on her shoulder.

**-Later that Night-**

Orochimaru groaned as he woke up and saw he was in his room in the current lair. He was confused until he remembered the taxi ride and fell back on the bed.

He felt Shego wasn't going to make funny of him falling asleep with his head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did yu think of Shego getting charka.


	4. Orochimaru Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru has a nightmare and is comforted by Shego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you been enjoying this story so far.

**-Orochimaru-**

_"Little snake."_

_"A voice?"_

_"Oro-chan."_

_That voice mom and dad._

_"Come save us please little snake."_

_I can't mom you and dad are both dead._

_You were both murderers by a monster. A sick monster who can into our home to steal a forbidden justu that you were both in charge of guarding. I saw you both killed in front of my eyes._

_I can't see my mom's long silky purple hair. I can't see her snake blue eyes. I can't see my dad spikey black hair or his golden snake eyes._

_I can't see them._

_I can't hug them._

_I never see them again there dead._

_~•~_

_"Monster!"_

_"That kids a demon."_

_I'm not a monster or a demon._

_Why do you always call me a monster?_

_"There something wrong with that boy. I wouldn't trust him with my life."_

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Stop I'm not a monster!"_

_"Oh don't lie Orochimaru you our after all you killed my brother after all."_

_I didn't mean for your brother to die to forgive me Tsuna._

_"Monster!"_

_"No stop calling me that!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Stop it already I'm not a demon or monster!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"I said stop it not true please stop!!!!!"_

_"Orochimaru."_

_I don't what to hear it anymore._

_"Orochimaru."_

_"STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!_

_"Orochimaru!"_

_"STOP CALLING MY NAME I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!_

_"Orochimaru!"_ He gasped as his body suddenly jerks up and watery eyes snapped open. His heart was racing like he ran multiple laps and his body was covered in sweat. He takes his clammy hands put rubs his temples. Then he notices how much he is shaking.

"Lord Orochimaru!" He jumps as he hears his name being called out. He turns to his left to see Kabuto holding onto his body with a very worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asks.

He takes a deep breath and answers, "Y..yes." he takes his hands and rubs his temples.

"That was quite a dream." He heard Shego say.

Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, a dream." He began to lie back down on his bed. He let out a sigh when his head touches the pillow.

"You sure you ok dud because that was some scream." He heard Drakken say.

"How about you and Kabuto both leave let me talk with him," Shego said.

Orochimaru saw Kabuto and Drakken both nodded before walking out of his bedroom.

Orochimaru sighed when he felt Shego sit on the front of his bed.

"You really ok?" She asked.

"Not really just had a nightmare that I have a lot but it was really bad tonight." He explained.

"I take it you probably don't want to talk about it. But if you like I can lay down with you to give you comfort." She said holding his hand.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and thought about it.

"I would like that. Also if you really want to know it was about the day I saw my parents die and everyone I thought where my friends turning on me and calling me a monster." He explained.

Shego pulled him into a hug before getting in bed to lay next to him.

"Wow sounds like you went through a lot. If it makes you feel better I don't think you're a monster." She said.

Orochimaru smiled at her and pull her closer to him before closing his eyes.

Shego gave him a kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes also. She then felt him begin to toss and turn in his sleep. So she pulled him even closer to her body. He stopped tossing and turning once he felt the warmth of her body.

Orochimaru opened his eyes surprised the nightmare stopped. Then he remembered he was laying in bed with Shego.

"Thanks, Shego for stopping my nightmare," he whispered before falling back asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

Shego slowly opened her eyes. She was about to get out of bed until she remembers her arms where around Orochimaru.

She looked over at him to see that he was still sleeping. So she trying moving her arms away very slowly so that she didn't wake up Orochimaru.

The second she moves her arms away. Orochimaru shifted in his sleep.

 _I hope he doesn't wake. He could use the sleep after having that nightmare last night,_ Shego thought to herself.

Shego was about to get out of bed when she heard Orochimaru voice.

"I was hoping we could lay together a little longer." He said.

Shego sighed not wanting to leave alone in case he had another nightmare.

"I guess we can lay together a little bit longer before we go to eat breakfast." She said.

"Good because I want a little bit more sleep, and I feel a lot better if you stay by my side." He said with a tone that sound so defeated. Shego was kind of a shock to hear that kind of tone from him. Yet she could understand why he feels that way after having such a bad nightmare.

"well go ahead back to sleep I will be here until you wake up." She said with a smile on her face.

Orochimaru let out a sigh of relief before closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Shego just lay there waiting for him to wake up.

After an hour Orochimaru finally awake and ready to get out of bed. He looked at the clock to see what was now 8:15 am.

"You ready to eat breakfast?" Shego asked.

"Yeah let's go probably just have some eggs." He said.

Shego nodded. "Ok, you really love eggs."

"Of course they are my favorite food. I guess still have somethings to share a whole lot about myself." He stated.

Shego told Orochimaru that she meet him in the kitchen after she changes out of her nightgown and into her clothes for today. Orochimaru nodded and grabbed his own clothes for today. He put on dark blue sweatpants, a long sleeve white kimono, and his black sandals.

Orochimaru walked into the kitchen and saw Drakken, Shego and Kabuto all sitting down at the table. He went over and sat down next to Shego.

"I made you some eggs and bacon my Lord," Kabuto said placing the plate down right in front of him.

Orochimaru nodded.

"So Dr. D how did the Bebe work out?" Shego asked.

"Kim Possible and her father destroyed them. I still can't believe the same guy I went to college is her father."

"I don't know how it not like Possible a common name." She said rolling her eyes.

"You mean to tell you made robots to attack her father why?" Orochimaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He wants it to get revenge at his old friends from college laughing at him," Shego explained.

Orochimaru shook his head at how stupid Drakken is thinking that would work.

"I don't even want to know why you thought that was a good idea." He stated.

After a while of talking everyone left the kitchen table. Drakken went to come up with his next plan. Kabuto went to study more about the medicine here. Shego and Orochimaru decided to hang out and talk.


	5. Orochimaru Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shego throws a birthday celebration for Orochimaru.

**[Three Months Later]**

**-Shego-**

Shego was in the kitchen baking a birthday cake. She decided to wake up early today to make a cake for Orochimaru birthday. 

He been here for a good 7 months now and decided that he deserves a birthday celebration. The two of them became really close now.

She was baking a melting chocolate cake. Once she put the cake in the oven. She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

She turned to look at the clock to see it was only 5:45 am. So, she knew it couldn't be Orochimaru since he normally wakes up at 7:00 to around 8:00 am.

It must Dr. D coming into the kitchen. He always wakes up early to make evil plans, Shego thought to herself.

"Morning Shego what are you doing up so early?" Dr. D asked walking into the kitchen.

"I was baking a cake for Orochimaru because his birthday today." She explained.

"Oh, I see the two of you got really close." He said.

"Yeah he a cool guy you really should get to know him better, then always trying to steal his DNA." Shego stated.

Drakken was shocked at how happy Shego sounded when talk about Orochimaru.

"You really like I guess help you with decorating the lair for his birthday while we wait for the cake to finish." Dr. D said.

Shego nodded while she grabs the decorations she bought yesterday and some poster board to make birthday posters.

Dr. D with hang up the birthday banners. While Shego work on making the posters.

She finished one of the posters and looked at it to make sure it was perfect.

After thirty minutes of creating the posters she hung them all up. Just in time for the cake to be done. Once the cake was done, she began cooking breakfast. While Dr. D was hanging up the banner.

"I finish making breakfast. While you go wash up you got some cake batter on your clothes." Dr. D said.

Shego nodded and quickly left to wash up, before Orochimaru wakes up for the day.

~*~  
 **-Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He yawns and stretched and got out of bed to take a shower before getting dressed.

He put on a blue shirt with a picture of Manda on it. He put on his purple sweatpants and his black sandals.

Once he was dressed, he started heading to the kitchen where he could smell lots of food. While he was walking, he saw posters on the wall.

When he saw a birthday poster with Manda on it.

His eyes widened.

_I haven't celebrated my birthday for years. Who did this nobody could care enough to make birthday decorations for me? I be even more surprised if somebody makes me a cake, Orochimaru thought to himself._

Orochimaru arrived into the kitchen to see even more birthday decorations and lots of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns on the stove.

"Happy birthday!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Orochimaru turned around to see Shego smiling at him.

"You did all this for me why?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I did you said you haven't celebrated your birthday since your teammates abandon you. So, I decided to decorate the lair. I also had Dr. D help me. Now let's go eat." Shego said.

So, the two of them went over to the table to eat breakfast. Then eat cake after. Shego put some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns on a plate, before handing it over to Orochimaru.

~*~

**-Shego-**

After a thirty minutes of eating breakfast. Shego was deciding she should give Orochimaru his gift first or eat the cake.

"Ok time for cake then I give you the gift I have for you." Shego said walking over to the oven to grab the cake.

Shego grabbed out the cake and brought it over to a kitchen counter.

"It a melting chocolate cake. So, it hot so be careful eating it. I also have ice cream in the freezer if you want some to go with the cake." Shego said giving everyone a plate of cake.

"This looks so yummy thanks Shego." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said smiling back.

"Happy birthday Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Thanks Kabuto so did you help them decorate?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I didn't my Lord forgive me. I never thought you celebrate your birthday. So, I didn't think of doing anything special for you. You never seem to talk about wanting to do anything for your birthday." Kabuto explained.

"It fine I didn't expect anyone to even wish me a happy birthday or do anything special for me." Orochimaru stated.

"Dude you shouldn't be so depressing on your birthday. " Drakken said.

"Dr. D right so since everyone done with their cake. I want you to open my present now." Shego said handing a gift wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

Orochimaru unwrap the box and saw that it was a beautiful snake necklace.

Orochimaru smiled at Shego and gave her hug. He was so happy about the gift.

"Thanks, Shego it a nice necklace. I'm going wear it every day." He said.

Shego smiled and hugged him back. Once she snapped out of the shock that he actually hugged her. Since he was never one to show his true emotions.

After eating more cake. Everyone began cleaning up the kitchen, before going on with their day. Drakken went to work on his new plan the centurion project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> Q: What did you think of the birthday celebration Shego had for Orochimaru?
> 
> A/N: I do own the picture of the necklace found it online. The other pictures I made using an app.


	6. The Centurion Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Drakken and Shego try and steal the Centurion project.

**[3 Days After Orochimaru Birthday]**

**-Shego-**

Shego was standing right next to Dr. Drakken. While he was talking to Killigan about the centurion project.

"Is it true Duff Killigan that you stole the top-secret centurion project." Dr. D said.

"Mhmmmm maybe," Killigan replied.

"Is it true Dr.Drakken? Your looking to buy the recently stolen top-secret centurion project?" Killigan asked.

"Maybe."

Shego then slammed the briefcase down in front of Killigan.

"Here the money now hand over the centurion project!" Shego exclaimed holding out her hand.

"Shego! We where about haggle." Dr. D said.

"And I do love to haggle," Killigan said rubbing his hands together.

"Let's just get the centurion project and get out of here. I have plans tonight." Shego said annoyed.

"Oh, your a harsh one lassie," Killigan said giving the centurion project to Drakken.

Drakken bit the centurion project.   
"This small thing is the centurion project."

"Aye don't blame me it a small thingy. Blame the scientists who built it." Killigan said while messing with his money.

"And guess what I think those scientists would like it back."

Everyone turned around to see Kim Possible and the sidekick.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken and Killigan both exclaimed.

"Yeah and. Actually, I got nothing to add to that." The buffoon said shaking his head.

"You know her?" Killigan asked.

"Know her, hate her. Shego!"

Shego jumped on top of Drakken's head, before heading over to attack Kim Possible.

Shego began fighting with Kim Possible. While they where fighting Duff Killigan hit one of his exploding golf balls.

The golf ball was about to hit Shego and Kim Possible. Before the buffoon threw a plate to deflect it causing it to hit the wall.

"The roof she coming down!" Killigan exclaimed when he saw the building crumbling.

"That can't be good," Drakken said.

Drakken then started laughing because the mole-rat was inside of his lab coat.

The mole rat then came out holding the centurion project.

Shego sighed seeing as Dr.D was able to get it back from the mole-rat before the bracelet ended up on Kimmie's wrist.

Shego try to grab it off but failed.

"Guess it going with me bye."

Kim possible and her sidekick then ran out of the building.

The building then completely fell apart.

Shego lift up the piece of building that fell on them off.

"Do I still get my money?" Killigan asked.

Drakken grumbled something that didn't even sound like words.

~•~

**-Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru was laying in his bed. When he heard loud talking.

He walked out of his room to the front entrance of the lair. When he arrived he saw Drakken complaining to Shego.

"I take it your plan got foiled again." He said.

"Yeah, thanks to that annoying brat Kim Possible. But the centurion project will be mine." Drakken said.

"Hey wants up with four eyes?" Shego asked.

Orochimaru turned around and noticed Kabuto sitting on the couch in the living room, with a daydreaming look on his face.

"Who knows that boy is weird. Who knows what goes on in his head." Drakken stated.

"Yeah, I don't know half the time either. Why don't you go to my room and pick out a movie to watch. Why I talk to Kabuto real quick." Orochimaru said.

Shego nodded and headed to Orochimaru room to pick out a movie.

Orochimaru went over to Kabuto to see what was bothering him.

"What seems to be troubling you Kabuto?"

"It nothing my Lord."

"Don't lie to me boy I can tell something bothering you. So tell me what it is!"

"It's Kim Possible. My Lord."

Orochimaru then sighed.

"What about her?"

"There something about her that makes me what to get to know her better. Just like how you always want to hang out with Shego."

Orochimaru nodded.

"Well then why not just ask her to hang out. Just because you live here doesn't me you can't spend time with her. You may be my right-hand man but you I didn't see the need to continue the path I was on, after meeting Shego so do whatever you want. "

Kabuto nodded.

Orochimaru then headed to his room to spend time with Shego.

"Ok, so what movie are we watching?" He asked walking into his room.

"I decided on the Bricks of Fury movie. That you want to watch after hearing about it."

"Sounds good to me been meaning to watch that after renting it a week ago. It supposed to returned next week on Monday."

Shego moved over so Orochimaru could get on the bed. The two of them sat close together and watched the movie in complete silence.

After two hours the movie was finally over.

"That was a great movie," Orochimaru said.

"Yes, it was well goodnight talk to you tomorrow once Dr.D's plan is over. Hopefully, it doesn't take to long. "

"Right about that maybe I should temporarily take your chakra away. So the police can't try and take it you get arrested. I plan on not going anywhere on my least favorite holiday tomorrow."

"I understand that a good idea. I don't want them finding a way to take the charka."

Orochimaru injected a needle into her arm and removed her charka.

"I give it back after you get out of jail."

Shego nodded.

~●~

**[The Next Day]**

**-Shego-**

"Shego!" Dr. D exclaimed.

"Inside voice please," Shego said walking over to Dr.D desk.

Shego then put a tape recorder on Drakken desk.

"What did you find out?" Drakken asked.

Shego then hit play on the recorder. Then the nerd boy then began talking about how the centurion project was stuck on Kim's wrist.

"Are poor little Kimmie. Perhaps we can help." Drakken said with a sinister smile on his face.

~●~

Shego was flying the hovercraft while Drakken was trying to listen to get any information he could about Kim Possible.

"I got something!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Have you got an update on this bracelet?" Kim asked.

"The update is no update. I left a message at the lab." Nerlinger said.

"We know that already," Shego said.

"Shh," Drakken said.

Drakken moved his detector around to pick up on more of the conversation.

"Ok I got Monique on the phone, page me if you get anything," Kim said.

The conversation then cut off. Drakken then began smacking the machine.

"This thing never works while roaming," Drakken complained.

After a couple of minutes, they heard Kim Possible voice talking again.

"Bad news Ron. My parents are making me help with the hospital haunted house tonight."

"We strike tonight at the hospital haunted house," Drakken said waving a finger in the air.

Shego then flew the hovercraft back to the lair.

[ **Later That Night]**

**-Kabuto-**

Kabuto was in the shadows watching. While Shego and Drakken were looking for Kim Possible.

He only came along hoping to take to chance, to ask Kim Possible if she would like to hang out.

Where is she isn't she supposed to be here, Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto then saw Drakken going up to Mr. Possible and Ms. Possible asking where Kim Possible is.

He heard them saying that she was trick n treating with her sidekick Ron.

Then he saw a guy with golf clubs show up with the sidekick tied up.

So if she wasn't going any of the people she said she be with. Then where did she go?

Kabuto was so lost in his thoughts. That he didn't notice the news helicopters or Drakken and Duff Killigan screaming that Kim Possible better get here now.

Kabuto was snap out of his thoughts. When heard the sound of a jetpack.

He looked up to see Kim Possible in some kind of full-body armor.

Then he saw Shego charge at Kim and began fighting with her. He saw the armor repaired itself every time Shego hit it.

He saw Shego began to get annoyed. So she began attacking Kim recklessly. So recklessly that she was tossed around super easily.

Then guy hit exploding golf at Kim. Shego kept attacking Kim until she blasted by lasers into to wall.

Kabuto sighed when he saw Shego, Drakken, and the golfer get dragged to the police.

"She really needs to control that temper. One day it might end up causing her to get in serious danger." Kabuto said walking out from his hiding spot.

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Who are you?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Dad this is Kabuto he and that guy who attack you lab to get his sword back. They work together and been staying with Dr. Drakken and Shego. For almost 6 or 7 months now." Kim explained.

"So then you have the same power as him?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah, but I won't allow you to study me. I just came here to talk to Kim and then I will be on my way." Kabuto said.

"Well make it quick because she grounded for lying to us." Mrs. Possible stated.

"Of course I just wanted to say ever since I meet you. I been having a strong desire to get to be around you. I don't why but something about you makes me what to get close to you. So I would like to hang out some time to get to know you better. " Kabuto explained.

Everyone stared at Kabuto wide-eyed. None of them were expecting him to say that.

"Dude almost sounds like you asked her out on a date!" Ron exclaimed.

"What no way! I hardly even know her so. So why would I ask her on a date!"

"Calm down sure maybe we can hang out sometime. You seem like a cool guy Kabuto." Kim said with a smile.

Kabuto let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I better let Lord Orochimaru know that Shego won't be back tonight."

"Oh yeah why didn't he tag along with you?" Kim asked.

"He doesn't like Halloween."

"What how can he not Halloween! Does he not like candy, what wrong with that guy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron calm down. He probably has a good reason for not liking Halloween." Kim Possible explained.

"Yeah, his reason because people make jokes saying are you dress as a snake for Halloween. So he never goes out for Halloween." Kabuto explained.

"Well, that's just awful. I don't blame him for hating this holiday." Mrs. Possible said.

"I agree to tell him that his appearance is unique and that he shouldn't hate himself," Kim stated.

"I agree and sorry for thinking he hates candy," Ron said.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket.   
"Yeah me too." He said.

Kabuto nodded and headed back to the lair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> Q: What did you think of the frist chapter?
> 
> A/N: I don't know when I plan to have Kabuto and Kim to hang out as friends.


	7. Kim And Kabuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, kabuto spends time hanging out with Kim and her friends and starts his first day going to there school.

[ **1 Month Later]**

**-Kabuto-**

"Hey, Kim why is he here at school having lunch with us?" Ron asked pointing at Kabtuo.

"Come on Ron he not that bad. Plus he said he wanted to check out the school."

"Yeah was interested in what the school was like. Plus I wanted to spend time with Kim." Kabtuo replied.

"Well dude there nothing great about it." A black skin girl replied.

"It not that bad Monique," Kim said.

"Oh but what about Bonnie being able to sit at the Senior table?" Ron asked.

"There nothing great about it just a table. Sitting there doesn't make you a better person." Kim stated.

"That's what gets me you save the world frequently. You are clearly a better person then Bonnie." Monique stated.

"Oh stop Monique. I'm no better than anyone else." 

"Expect for Bonnie," Ron said.

Kabuto was just listening to there conversation, not knowing what to say.

"Kim you save the world that's got to mean something."

"Yet it doesn't vex me so," Ron said banging his fist on the table.

~*~

**-Shego-**

Shego was sitting in a chair on the other side of Drakken desk, filing her nails.

"Ugh Kim Possible always defeats me, and it vexes me so," Drakken complained with his chin on his desk.

"You. I'm the one fighting her here." Shego replied still filing her nails.

"That's true it is you she always defeats. even with the charka, he gave you. You still end up losing."

"What your point?"

"We simply need to up the odds in your favor."

"How?"

Drakken got up from his desk and started walking around. Shego stop filing her nails and put her hand together and looked over at him.

"Suppose there was an army of you against one of her."

"Oh no again with the cloning!"

"One little piece of hair should do it. Are you can just use that clone technique your snake buddy use."

"No, you can not have my DNA! I have a no-cloning clause in my contract remember! This means you can't clone me or force me to use the cloning justu!"

Shego put the contract up in Drakken's face. Which caused Drakken to back away.

"Shego that was then and this is now."

"And this is me saying I quit. I will be taking Orochimaru along with me!" Shego said burning the contract.

~*~

**[At The Mall]**

**-Kabtuo-**

Kabtuo was at the mall with Kim and Monique. He was surprised at all the stores having Kim's mission clothes at them.

"Monique is this stupid plan to get me in at the senior table?"

"Not even it Kim style. And it bomb on bomb."

"Kim style you do mean my style?" Kim asked pointing at herself.

"You belong to the world now," Monique said point at the people dress up like her.

Kim put a hand up to her mouth because she was completely shocked.

"I'm the new pink poof!"

"I guess so don't know what that is but I would say yes you are," Kabuto said.

"The pink outfits they were wearing at school earlier today," Kim explained.

"Oh."

_Well, this has been an interesting day, Kabuto thought to himself._

"Well, this been a fun day I see you tomorrow. After school to crazy there so I hang out with you after school."

Kim nodded. "Ok Bueno Nacho tomorrow after."

"Oh right see you tomorrow then."

~*~

**[The Next Day]**

Kabtuo was now hanging out with Kim and her two best friends at Bueno Nacho.

Kabuto rolled his eyes at how Ron was eating his food.

"What do you got over there?" Kim asked.

"What bag?" Ron asked.

"The one you are trying to hide."

Kim and Ron both beginning fighting for the bag. Kim won and brought the bag over to see what was in it.

"It Kim for him."

"Really my look now a line of boy's clothes."

Monique then began laughing.

"What's next a line of pet clothes?"

"Actually Rufus."

"No please no," Kim said covering her eyes.

Rufus jump over to Kim wearing his little outfit.

"Like you better naked."

"Wow, this has gotten really crazy."

"I'm going home it was fun hanging out with you Kabuto."

"Sorry, Kp was just trying to ride the wave."

"Which is fine. Expect it my wave and I'm the only one not riding it."

"Not true Kabuto here isn't riding it. Also, we hardly have gotten to know you Kabuto, we have been so busy obsessing over this wave that we haven't really asked him about himself." Monique said. 

"Monique right. Sorry, Kabtuo to make it up to you next time we hang out." Kim said walking away.

She then suddenly bumped into someone. She turned around to see Bonnie.

"If I didn't already have enough trouble."

Boonie then picked up Kim and threw her.

Everyone then began screaming.

"Let's move," Kim said.

So Monique, Kim, Ron, and Kabuto ran outside. They then ran into Bonnie. They all screamed when they saw her.

"Kim Possible really you wear that same outfit every day," Bonnie said.

Kim then hugged Bonnie.

"It really you only the real Bonnie would insult me like that."

"Kim, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

Then three clones of Bonnie ran out of Bueno Nacho. Then they hid in the dumpster. After they came out Monique took Bonnie home.

A clone Bonnie tries to attack them again. Kim trapped her in the dumpster. 

"What going on in there?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like she melting," Kim replied.

Kim picked up a sample of green goo and put it on the kimmunicator for Wade to analyze it.

"Wade i'm sending you an analysis of what inside this dumpster."

"Fun."

Wade then began typing on his computer.

"This is beyond freaking."

"How far beyond."

"Syntho duplicate chemical beyond."

"A clone?" Kim asked.

"No, it not a true clone," Wade explained.

"An imation clone. I hate it when the villains cut corners."

"So we're talking Drakken."

"He actually still went with the cloning plan," Kabuto muttered.

"Oh that's right you live with Drakken," Wade said.

"Yes, Kabtuo does also why wouldn't he have gone with the plan."

"Well, I thought he would give up after Shego took off because she was mad that he try to clone her. Her and Lord Orochimaru with to the beach for a while so he would learn his lesson about him trying to clone her." Kabtuo explained.

"Ok anyway, I pick up a huge energy signal. Just like one of Drakken lairs but it moving." Wade said.

"Then so will we," Kim said.

~*~

Kabtuo was watching Kim fight her clones. While sitting on top of Drakken van.

He saw her run inside of Bueno Nacho. Which confused him.

_What she planning?, Kabtuo thought to himself._

Kabtuo watched Drakken run off to Bueno Nacho. He decides to follow him to see what happened to the clones.

"Aww, this is not fair," Drakken said.

"I can't believe you thought this would work," Kabuto said.

"Oh just be quiet. What are doing here anyway? I thought you were going for a walk, not to Bueno Nacho."

"I came here after my walk. I got hungry so went to get some food."

Kabuto and Drakken turned around when they heard honking.

They both turned around to see Shego and Orochimaru in a red car.

"Shego you came back," Drakken said running over to her car.

"What have we learned?"

"No cloning."

Shego sighed.

"Get in. You to Kabuto even though I don't know why you're even here with him." Shego said putting her sunglasses on.

Drakken and Kabtuo both hopped into the car.

"Yeah, why are you here with him?" Orochimaru asked looking up from his book.

"I wasn't with him. I came here for lunch and then he attacked the place with his stupid clones." Kabuto explained.

Shego then speed off in her car.

"Yeah, I don't believe that kid," Shego said.

"Why that?"

"No reason you just look kind of happy. Doesn't he Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru just continued reading his book.

"Oh put that book away. Why did you have to get him that book for his birthday Kabtuo? He won't stop reading it."

Kabuto let out a sigh of relief that Orochimaru didn't see his happy smile.

"I got it for him because I know he likes to read. So I got him a book about his favorite topic science."

"Oh Shego just let him read his book. You probably drove him crazy doing whatever you were doing while you were gone." Drakken said.

Shego just rolled her eyes and continue driving.

Kabuto sent a text to Kim telling her he was looking forward to hanging out again.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> Q: What did you think of Kabuto first time hanging out with Kim?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will take place in the Kim Possible World. This story will followed the Kim Possible show with so changes of course to fit the plot. I hope you enjoy this story. Also when Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived in the Kim Possible world they become younger.
> 
> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> Q: What did you think of the frist chapter?
> 
> A/N: I plan on paring Shego up with Orochimaru. I don't know what Kabuto to be pair with.


End file.
